


Abigial

by Lrtclover201



Category: Downton Abbey, Lark Rise to Candleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrtclover201/pseuds/Lrtclover201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Abiagial Ellison resumes her life in Candleford much different than her life at Downton with her Aunt Violet who is sister to her Mother Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigial

Chapter 1 Home Coming

“We are all very well blessed," Dorcas agreed, placing a hand on her young charge's shoulder. “We most certainly are,” A familiar voice popped in from the other room. Their attentions turned toward young lady standing in the doorway about sixteen or seventeen years of age her hair a light brown and hair twisted up like so, her eyes a sparkling with the most beautiful color of green eyes. Everything about her was lovely.“Well, Hello Aunt Abby,” Laura teased. Abigail laughed and shook her head. “You make me feel old,” She replied as she hugged Laura. “Tell your sister that,” Laura said with a chuckle. “Abigail Ellison, How nice it is to see you again,” Dorcas exclaimed cheerily the focus had obviously shifted off of her. “It’s nice to be back,” Abigail replied happily. “Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but will someone explain to me who this young lady is and why she claims to be an Ellison,” Thomas said almost as if he were demanding. “Thomas, Abby is Margaret’s little sister,” Dorcas stated. “I don’t recall Margaret having a sister, she was never mentioned,” Thomas replied with a most bewildered look on his face. “So you’re Thomas,” Abby said as she came up to greet him.

She was still putting the pieces together. “Yes,” Thomas replied. “I’m . . . You’re my bother-in-law!” She exclaimed. “I suppose so,” Thomas replied as they shook hands. “Come sit with us Abby, we have an extra seat and Minnie has prepared such a marvelous breakfast!” Dorcas said welcomingly.“I believe I will,” Abby replied as she sat by Thomas. She was so nervous things felt just a little out of place and she was not sure if she could converse with Thomas. It wasn’t that she disliked him; He seemed to be a very likable person . . . It was more because he was someone new. “Well, Abigail, or Abby If you don’t mind being called that,” Gabriel said as he began to speak. “No I don’t mind at all I prefer it,” Abby replied. “I assume that you lived around here as a child,” He said presumably he seemed to be wondering if perhaps she were a step child or half sister. “Yes, that was until I was at least ten or eleven,” Abby replied.

“Why is that?” Gabriel asked. Abby prepared herself for a conversation about a few hardships that had come over her. “When I was five my mother died and of course the only person left to be as a mother was my sister Margaret. Although I did have much feminine guidance I became what one would call a boyish I absolutely loathed dresses and only wore them at parties and on Sundays and I was almost always into some kind of mischief. And just when Margaret had gotten me to wear a dress father had decided she wasn’t good enough for the job, and even though I was very reluctant to leave my sister and likewise with her I was sent to live with my Aunt Violet in Yorkshire,” Abby replied with a sigh it made her feel depressed as she looked back upon that time when the separation between sister was hard to bear“From what you have said it seemed you and your sister was very close, Were you?” Gabriel asked the conversation by now was in great depth and very interesting to those around them in particular Thomas. Abby smiled. “We were the best of sisters, Margaret was the only person who really understood me,” she said quietly he mind as it was seemed to be trailing off. “You should have seen them,” Laura piped in wherever Margaret was Abby was trailing right behind her it was quite amusing especially when William had come to call,” She said with a giggled. “Laura!” Abby chided as Thomas was in the room and she was not sure if he would appreciate it when he found out Margaret had a bow before him. “Who was William?” Thomas asked curiously. “No one Important,” Abby said quickly trying to avoid the conversation. “Have you seen George of late?” Dorcas asked changing the conversation.

“Actually I’d been staying with him for a quite a while, “Abby replied. “Really and where is he now?” Dorcas asked. “Oxford he’s just graduated from Medical school and the rest . . . is a surprise, “Abby replied deviously. “Surprises are my one weakness,” Dorcas replied happily. Abby laughed. “I could never forget your optimism Miss. Lane I have missed it so,” Abby replied admiringly. After such enjoyable conversation filled with most catching up and past memories breakfast had ended and it was time for the day to start. “I can lead you to the house if you wish. Margaret might appreciate so help with the house hold responsibilities,” Thomas said trying to implicate an idea. “I would be honored to help in any way I can, now let’s hurry; I can’t wait to see my sister!” Abby exclaimed as they both went out onto the wonderful Candleford streets. Thomas opened the door and lead Abby into the house. She walked into the living room it was quite lovely and the color of the walls were something of a soft blue and the curtains green. Margaret had definitely chosen well. “Thomas, is that you?” A voice called from upstairs. Abby was most certain it was her sister. “Yes, it is me darling; I have a surprise for you,” Thomas replied.

“Oh dear, a surprise Thomas you do spoil me, “Margaret called back as she put on her robe and began heading down stairs. Abby smiled she could not wait the anticipation was almost deafening. This was it the moment finally here Margaret had finally come through the kitchen. She was still dressed in her night gown and seemed quite worn out. “Abigail!” She exclaimed as Abby had by now thrown herself upon Margaret. “What has brought you here?” Margaret asked putting her hands upon Abby’s face. “I’ve missed you,” Abby replied still hugging her sister tightly. “That’s reason enough,” Margaret replied as a few tears ran down her face. “Abby you’re agitating my hormones!” Margaret exclaimed with a giggle. “Well that is that,” She said promptly. “Let’s have tea,” Margaret finished as she headed to the stove. “I shall make the tea, “Abby interrupted sternly. Margaret opened her mouth to reply. “It’s not the same if . . . ,” Abby interrupted her.

“You need rest, besides I haven’t done work in quite a long while” She said calmly. “Oh Alright,” Margaret sighed as she sat down at the table. “If you don’t mind, I am late for my rounds and must go,” Thomas stated as he kissed Margaret’s cheek. “Yes of course I shall see you later,” Margaret replied with a smile. “How has Aunt Violet been and The Cousins Downton must have been so wonderful compared to here,” Margaret said starting a conversation. “Aunt Violet is fine, and Downton Usual. I don’t suppose you’ve heard much of the latest news have you?” Abby asked as she’d sat down by her sister. “Aunt Violet has told me some, but you can tell me anyway I have nothing else to entertain me,” Margaret replied it seemed as if just one day off gave her a slight bit of depression and her hormones had to be almost everywhere. There was almost no way to tell what was going through her head now. “Edith has been jilted, Mary and Matthew Finally Married and Sybil,” Abby’s voice trailed there seemed to be a silence for a few moments. “Sybil? What’s happened to Sybil, Abby?” Margaret questioned. “She’s died of Eclampsia,” Abby replied sadly. Margaret’s expression had dropped as if it had struck some memory like something was familiar to her. “We watched her die.” Tears slid down her face. “I had a breakdown the following morning. That’s why I’m here. I had remembered Mother’s death she died of Eclampsia didn’t she?” Abby asked enquiringly. “She did,” Margaret replied solemnly. “After my episode, Aunt Violet decided I was better off with you, Though she did say she and others might come to visit and If we ever wanted to visit She would send money for or fare” Abby said giving some implication.

“We shouldn’t have sent you,” Margaret replied quietly.” Don’t say that it was quite an experience and I had a chance to know my cousins and Aunt. Sybil was almost as close to me as you are,” Abby replied her voice became shaky. “And she died just like Mother did,” Abby began to go back to her previous state as Margaret put her arm around her and whispered. “I know, it hurts like no other, but in time the pain shall fade away and you will have such lovely memories of our dear cousin and mother,” Abby smiled. “You always know just what to say,” Just then the tea pot had rung as Amelia Cordelia began barking. Abby got up to tend to it. “Who is this?” She said stumbling across the lovely little dog. “Amelia Cordelia, we got her about a year ago, Darling isn’t she?” Margaret replied almost glorifying the dog she was still like a child to she and Thomas. “Yes very,” Abby replied as she petted her. “I think she’s taken to me,” She said with a giggle as Amelia wagged her tail most excitedly and followed her to the table. “Do you need the laundry done?” Abby asked Margaret. “Yes, I do it’s piled up and I hadn’t had a chance to do it yesterday with all the confusion,” She replied. “Well, I shall do it right after tea,” Abby replied cheerily.

Abigail lay quietly in bed the window was propped open slightly, so she could listen to the night time sounds of crickets and such. It had calmed her much, things had settled down they had eaten dinner and had quite a bit of conversation. She turned the lamp up slightly for light as she got her journal out from under the mattress where she had put it. She began to write . . .

_Today has been quite a day. I’ve made it to Candleford and things are quite confused. I do not know where I will be allowed to stay with Margaret, but I do hope that my brother-in-law likes me enough to let me. It is night time and it feels so wonderful as the slight breeze blows in through the window. Crickets chirp and the town is so quiet. It is so very lovely and I can feel so much warmth inside. I don’t know if it’s this night air or the thought of being where I belong. . . As I lay in the middle of the deep dark night I think and wonder of things that are past. My mind wanders to wishes and yearnings. In that sweet moment my dreams are in thought. I am uncertain of my future, but I think of it brightly. How it will play out I do not know, how it will go I do not know, And as much as the doubts come upon me I hold fast to what is true, I hold fast to what I love And in these changing times there is one thing I do know It’s going to be alright even in the middle of this deep dark night._

Abby didn’t know if this writing was beautiful, but she held it close. It was something that felt special. And for some reason she could not contemplate of she had to keep it secret.Not even Aunt Violet knew that she wrote stories and she wouldn’t dare say so either as she knew it was something considered very low in the Aristocratic society. She turned out the lights going back to sleep. Thinking of all that had happened and feeling happy with what she had. It meant so much to her that she was with her sister again. They were never to be separated again not ever.


End file.
